


Power-Out

by TheAsylumsAbyss



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Angst and angst and angst, Don't allow me to write for this fandom omfg, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsylumsAbyss/pseuds/TheAsylumsAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the arcade faces a power-out, and Felix and Ralph's memory chips are shut down in the process, what happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power-Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, you guys!  
> This is a prologue to a short fanfic I'm thinking about writing. Basically, the sequels would deal with what happens after the story. It's based off a theory I had while talking to my friend about the arcade and is set after the events of Wreck-It Ralph, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Shecka

Felix could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. There was an undeniable source of anxiety that were causing his pixels to scatter and his data to become askew.

They were in Power-out mode.

All games in the arcade had suffered through a power-out at one point or another over the years. It was common for high winds to cause a power-line to fall down. However, the games were never out for more than a couple of hours, thus never endangering their lifespan on the memory chips in their games.

Unfortunately, there was a nasty storm that shut down the arcade for more than its typical time. Felix had seen older games go through this before - their memory chips could only supply their world with energy for so long until the backup juice was up and their data was terminated. What happened to a game with terminated data in its code? Well, no one really knew, to be quite honest. The characters that did suffer through the power-outs never seemed to leave their games after the incident, and beyond that ever socialize with any of the other arcade characters after the power surge ceased.

With no answers and a dire situation, Felix was getting antsy. Once the fifth hour with no power passed he started pushing Nicelanders and the rest of the inhabitants living in his game through to game central, hoping that maybe the social hub could protect him and the rest of his gaming companions.

There was no certainty to any of this, but still Felix remained calm, if not for the sake of the Nicelanders. They looked up to him, and he simply could not leave them stranded in a game that could be dysfunctional.

Now it was seven hours in to the power-out and Felix had gotten the last Nicelander out of the game, just as he was about to do a double check in the penthouse, he felt the lights flicker in the building, and then his internal circuitry felt like it skipped a wire.

At first he thought it was just a file that maybe didn’t process quickly enough, so he didn’t overreact. He had to stay calm or else he would end up leaving someone behind. Nevertheless, Felix did pick up the pace as he scanned through the rest of the building with a newfound speed in his steps.

Then it happened again. He temporarily froze in place, as if he were a glitch, and the resolution in the room decreased considerably for another second and stayed still. He had to get out of there, or else.

Mentally, Felix did a mental scan on who was in and who was out of their little town, all while he felt his circuitry scanning over loose wires, causing a sensation familiar to falling every time it did.

With fear, he finally realized what that missing puzzle piece of evacuating the characters was.

 _Ralph_.

He didn’t think, while getting the Nicelanders out, about where Ralph was. It wasn’t out of menace or any vindictive means, he honestly just thought Ralph would have met up with him at some point when things started getting worse. However, he had not seen Ralph since the beginning of the evacuation, and he was now on pins and needles as he pondered where his friend was.

Felix rushed down the building, nearly tumbling down the stairs as he finally made it to the bottom. From there he ran to the dump where he saw Ralph desperately calling out into the darkness.

“Anyone else here?” Ralph shouted as the world flickered yet again, and Felix realized rather quickly that Ralph was trying to get any other game characters that made their game home out of the system before it crashed.

“Ralph! Ralph!” Felix ran over to him, feeling the sensation of the ground literally popping in and out of the world. They didn’t have much time left. “Ralph, we have to go and we have to go now!” Felix insisted, grabbing one of Ralph’s giant hands and attempting to get him to move.

“But what about everyone else?” Ralph was stubborn, but little did he know that Felix had already made sure that everyone else was out of the game - Nicelanders and all.

“I got everyone else out, it’s just us left.” Felix explained, and the two glitched once more in sync. The grasp Felix had on Ralph’s hand disappeared as they both became transparent for a second.

A look of fear was on Ralph’s face as he realized the game was in power-down mode. The world was shutting down in front of their very eyes. He threw Felix over his shoulder, piggy-back style, and proceeded to run to the exit. Felix didn’t fight it - he knew their only shot of leaving was if the more athletically inclined Ralph powered through the rubble that stood between them and the train to game central.

Felix glanced at his wedding band as the two ran to the train station. He prayed that whatever happened to the arcade that Calhoun would be alright. He loved her and cared far too much to see anything happen to her. Even if he were to be transferred into leftover data, his last wish would be to make sure she was happy.

Just as they were getting to the train, the world glitched yet again and Felix fell through Ralph, landing on the ground. As soon as the surge was over, Ralph roughly picked up Felix and put him in a seat before sitting himself. Felix could feel the circuitry skip one, two, three times as the train started.

The world was blinking on and off, his body was becoming transparent one moment, and visible the next, and just as the two were about to go through the portal to game central darkness overtook them and the world.

Power-out.


End file.
